Deep Water
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: "I won't be swept away, I'm not afraid of what is coming. You'll find me on my knees, cause in deep waters you won't let me drown." Natsu x Juvia one shot.


**Since it's been a while since I last did a Natsu pairing one shot, I've decided to make another one after listening to this song called "Deep Water" by Adelaide. It's a bit short and someone else could do this way better, but whatever.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Loneliness.

This was something Juvia was all too familiar with for most of her life. Ever since she was little she was shunned by all the other children due to her Magic causing it to rain. It wasn't like it was something she meant to do. Back then she didn't know how to effectively control her Magic like she did now. But that did little to heal her broken heart. Shunned by the others of her age and how the adults would do nothing but talk behind her back, saying how her rain kept on making everything around her gloomy.

She hated it. For the longest time Juvia hated how her Magic would cause people to stay away from her. She hated how no one would be willing to be with her because of her gloominess, unaware that them leaving her behind and treating her harshly was only adding to her silent suffering.

Before she joined Phantom Lord, the only time she had a brief period of happiness was when she met and dated the Fire Mage Bora. But alas even this wasn't meant to last as he grew unable to stand her due to the rain she would bring, breaking her heart even further and plunging it into loneliness. In the blue haired woman's eyes her life seemed to be that she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life.

Alas, a miracle came to her in the form of the Phantom Lord guild as their Guild Master Jose founded her and brought her in to the guild. For the first time in her life she felt like she was truly accepted for whom she was despite her Magic. Heck she even was one of their strongest Mages as well, making up what was once known as the Element Four.

Juvia would soon find herself facing their guild's rival Fairy Tail eventually during the Fairy Tail-Phantom War, where she could remember her life making yet another turning point once more upon meeting a certain Ice Maker Mage who managed to save her from falling from her guild building during their fight. Juvia would admit that for the longest while she believed that he would be the one she would end up with later down the line, her love for Gray being the foremost thing important to her for the longest while.

But alas, fate would not make this love be.

While she still saw Gray as a friend and him the same, back then it was plain as obvious to everyone that the Ice Maker Mage did not share the same feelings as the blue haired Water Mage did, all but her that was for the longest time. But while her attempts for him to look her way proved futile with each passing day, she refused to give up, believing that one day her darling "Gray-Sama" would see her devotion to him and they would end up in each other's arms.

Sadly this dream of hers would drift further and further away until the realization that Gray would never see her more than a friend got to her. And she wouldn't lie; it was heart breaking for her to come to that conclusion. The Water Mage began to feel like how she used to be so long ago once more. For despite the guild and her friends, she felt herself being lost in loneliness that merely being around people wouldn't fix.

But then, an unexpected savior emerged in her life which would change her life for the better. The young man who everyone believed would be the last person to ever show love as devoted to her as she is to him. The one who has stood by her and made sure to be there to wipe her tears away when she cried of sorrow. He who was there to make sure she was happy and safe, making her feel as if she was the most delicate and precious thing there was in all of Earthland.

A faint snore grabbed Juvia from her thoughts as she blinked for a moment before she looked down only to smile peacefully and softly as a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer slept peacefully with his head on her lap.

The blue haired woman couldn't help but giggle at how adorable and innocent Natsu looked at the moment as he slept in peace. The two were currently in Magnolia's park underneath one of the trees as they relaxed which ended up with Natsu falling asleep on her lap, but she did not mind one bit as her smile did not leave her face.

If one would to tell Juvia even a month ago that the love of her life would end up being Natsu, then the blue haired rain woman would have thought that they had lost their minds. It came to a surprise to everyone really, after all Natsu was the last person they would expect to fall in love and get together with anyone. It was more shocking that it happened to be with Juvia considering how her former love interest was his rival. Many would point out the flaws that he would have to make him unreliable as a boyfriend or as someone to spend their lives with, mainly due to how much of an idiot he was usually seen as.

But Juvia saw past any flaw that he had just as he did with her. For the rest of the guild and everyone else didn't see the gentleness that Natsu showed her, they didn't see how much love he was able to give her. Around everyone else, he was merely a happy go lucky idiot who loved to fight. But to her he was so much more.

The biggest proof of how far he was willing to go for her was during a job they both took due to an idea Makarov had to have Mages pair up randomly with one another and to do one job to see how they would do with working with someone they don't mostly spend time with. Juvia ended up being going with Natsu, who was all excited for it. Back then this was before they officially got together, but they managed to get close during this. However this would be their first job together despite their closeness, and so they were off.

What would come from it would be one of Juvia's happiest yet also one of her most horrific days in her life. As their job was meant to deal with a Dark guild wrecking havoc on a nearby town, they were not prepared for one of the Dark Mages so powerful while the rest fell. Juvia nearly fell to the threat if it weren't for Natsu protecting her at the cost of being gravely injured, which horrified her to the core. Yet the act of how far Natsu was willing to protect her even if it meant him pushing past his limits and breaking his body in the process is what stuck to her and pulled at her heartstrings. And during his recovery, truths came out and feelings were made known, and since then they've been together ever since.

Juvia couldn't help but blush as the night they had during his recovery appeared in her mind as she thought of what came out of it. It wasn't something they planned on doing, it just… happened, yet it felt so right. It was as if they truly became one when Natsu showed her all his love, a love that many would think would only come straight from a fairy tale. Where he showed her how much he treasured her, how much he cared, how much he couldn't resist her.

Looking back down at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer resting in peace with his head in her lap, her soft smile grew even softer before she leaned down before placing a small kiss to his forehead as he continued to sleep unaware of his lover action, though a small smile formed on his face once she did so, getting her to feel happy from the sight as he twirled her finger in his hair as he continued on resting.

Juvia will never forget how much he stuck by her side, helping her move on from the loneliness that plagued her. Natsu made her feel like she truly belonged somewhere, somewhere where she was safe, where she was happy, where she was truly loved. And she made sure that Natsu himself was also happy, was also aware that he was loved by her just as the Fire Dragon Slayer loves her.

He was her anchor, as she was his. And no matter what Juvia will always be by Natsu's side just as he would always be by hers.

 _ **I won't be swept away**_

 _ **I'm not afraid of what is coming**_

 _ **You'll find me on my knees**_

 _ **Cause in deep waters**_

 _ **You won't let me drown**_


End file.
